The present invention relates to the use of 3,7,9,9-tetrasubstituted 3,7-diazabicyclo[3.3.1]nonane compounds which carry in the 3-position an optionally substituted benzoyl radical for the treatment of cardiac arrhythmias and to the production of medicaments suitable for this treatment.
Hoerlein et al., Published German Patent Application No. DE-OS 2,658,558 discloses 3-alkanoyl- and 3-aroyl-3,7-diazabicyclo[3.3.1]nonane derivatives which are only described as having central analgesic activity.